yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 072
'What Lies Within the Wind ' is the seventy second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The mysterious Turbo Duelist who suddenly appeared after Yusei and Akiza escape from the truck is a woman named Sherry Leblanc. Her goal is to have him join her team. Yusei and Sherry then engage and confront out in a exciting back-and-forth Duel. Seeing the war of attack and defense right in front of her eyes, Akiza personally experiences the power of a Turbo Duel and is mesmerized. The duel is cancelled due to interference from the World Tour Riding Group trying to harm Sherry and Yusei. Featured Duels Yusei vs. Sherry :Continued from previous episode... Yusei summons "Turbo Synchron" (ATK: 100), he then Synchro Summon´s "Turbo Warrior" (ATK: 2500). Yusei then attacks "Fleur de Chevalier" with "Turbo Warrior", he then activates the effect of "Turbo Warrior" halving the ATK of "Fleur de Chevalier" (ATK: 1350) (Sherry: 2750 Life Points). Sherry then activates "For the Founder" allowing her to destroy "Apprentice Knight" instead, Yusei then activates "Synchro Out" allowing Yusei to return "Turbo Warrior" back to the Extra Deck and Special Summon "Junk Warrior" (ATK: 2300) and "Turbo Synchron" (ATK: 100) from the Graveyard. Yusei then activates "Urgent Tuning", in response Sherry activates the effect of "Fleur de Chevalier" to negate and destroy "Urgent Tuning". She then activates "Chain Close", preventing Yusei from activating any Spell or Traps from his hand until his next turn. Yusei attacks "Fleur de Chevalier" with "Turbo Synchron" and activates its effect and switches "Fleur de Chevalier" to Defense Position (DEF: 2300) (Yusei: 100 Life Points). Yusei then activates the other effect of "Turbo Synchron" and Special Summons "Junk Collector" (ATK: 1000), Yusei then activates the effect of "Junk Collector" to remove it from play along with another card to activate a Trap from his Graveyard, Yusei chooses "Urgent Tuning" and Synchro Summons "Turbo Warrior" (ATK: 2500). Yusei attacks "Fleur de Chevalier" with "Turbo Warrior" and ends his turn. Sherry summons "Holy Knight's Shield Carrier" (DEF: 1300) and activates its effect to remove from play "Spear Holder of the Holy Knights" and draw 1 card from her deck. She places 1 card face-down in her Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends her turn. Yusei activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to reduce his Speed Counters by 7 to draw 1 card from his deck. Yusei draws and summons "Drill Synchron" (ATK: 800), he then attacks "Holy Knight's Shield Carrier" with "Turbo Warrior", he then activates the effect of "Drill Synchron" to inflict Piercing damage (Sherry: 1550 Life Points) and then gets to draw 1 card from his deck. Sherry activates "Liberty Release" allowing her to return all monsters to their respective decks. Yusei places 2 cards face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn. Sherry summons "Holy Knight Jeanne" (ATK: 1900) and activates it effect to reduce its ATK by 300 (ATK: 1600) to add a Spell Card from her Graveyard to her hand when it's destroyed, Yusei activates "Synchro Spirits" removing from play "Junk Warrior" to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" (DEF: 400) and "Junk Synchron" (DEF: 500). Sherry attacks and destroys "Junk Synchron". She ends her turn. Yusei activates "Speed Spell - High Speed Clash" and target his "Speed Warrior" and his face-down Trap Card, he chains "Starlight Road" allowing him to Special Summon "Stardust Dragon". The duel is cancelled with no winners.